Dommage Collatéral
by chlorisloveslilies
Summary: Inpirée de l'univers de Torchwood : met en scène Amy, une jeune femme dont le mari, botaniste, travaille pour Torchwood. Et les conséquences d'un usage excessif du Retcon...


Dommage Collatéral

Amy se penche, ramasse un éclat du miroir et, lentement, dessine une ligne rouge vif sur son poignet pâle. Elle s'assoit sur le sol, sans peur. Elle attend que la douleur cesse.

Les cauchemars ont commencé simplement. Une nuit comme les autres. Après le repas, la vaisselle, un baiser pour Alex. Et puis... plus rien ne va. A quel moment les choses ont-elles dérapé ? Qu'a-t-elle vu ou cru voir pour que le sang se rue soudain dans ses tempes ? Qu'a-t-elle entendu ? Le sommeil...solide et durable, c'était il y a longtemps. Trop de nuits blanches, trop de questions sans réponse. Et puis des journées complètes qui s'évanouissent. Des amis qu'elle croisent dans la rue et qu'elle ne reconnaît pas... Sa tête est un champ de bataille où tout se mélange. Parfois, elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux, du sommet du crâne à la nuque, explorant soigneusement chaque centimètre, terrifiée par le vide sous ses doigts.

_Il charme les serpents...il charme les serpents...qui est « il » ? où sont les serpents...elle hurle sans savoir...les serpents semblent brûler. Leurs anneaux s'enroulent autour du garçon. S'imprègnent de sa peau, de son odeur, de ses envies. Se perdent en lui. L'absorbent complètement. Puis...quelque chose prend forme. Un visage se dessine. Une voix plaintive s'élève, la voix d'un enfant. Naissance monstrueuse qui dévore ce qui l'engendre. Elle veut se précipiter mais des bras la retiennent avec fureur. Elle veut aider l'enfant mais à la place, il n'y a plus qu'un corps qui n'a plus rien d' humain. Elle a tout vu. Tout est vrai ! Alors des mains la fouillent, la plaquent, son corps se tord. Elle voudrait vomir. Tout va bien, n'aies pas peur._

Elle se redresse brusquement. Alex et ses silences...ses absences...ne jamais répondre aux questions, ne jamais la regarder dans les yeux. Menteur ! Il ment...mais sur quoi ? Nouveau travail, nouvelle vie, nouveaux mensonges ! Elle se sent nue. Son sang s'écoule lentement sur le carrelage. Trop lentement. Elle a tout vu. Elle sait. Elle a compris. C'est juste qu'elle ne parvient pas à se souvenir vraiment. Elle respire profondément. L'odeur métallique du sang emplit ses narines. Elle observe d'un oeil critique les minces fils rouges se déroulant souplement vers le centre de la pièce. C'est joli. Mais pas encore assez. Alors elle saisit un autre éclat du miroir, et trace une autre ligne sur l'autre poignet. Il lui semble qu'elle respire mieux ainsi, les fils écarlates s'élargissent, se font rivières, se font fleuves puis mers profondes. Elle pourrait enfin fermer les yeux mais elle est sûre que quelqu'un l'observe.

_Un regard bleu, presque pâle. curieusement serein et sans compassion. Mais Amy voudrait lui plaire. Elle déploie des trésors d'habileté et de charme pour adoucir ce regard. C'est important pour Alex. Et puis, elle a commis une erreur, elle en est sûre...elle ne devrait pas être là. Pourtant , tout se passe bien... tous sont très...gentils. Et curieux d'elle-même, de ce qu'elle a vu, entendu, compris. Elle répond à toutes leurs questions, ils répondent aux siennes. Qui êtes-vous ? Torchwood. Que faites-vous ? Je vous protège. De quoi ? Des ombres d'ici et d'ailleurs, du vrai et du faux...Etes-vous réel ? Presque !...La voix de l'homme est tour à tour moqueuse et câline, sévère et indulgente...Amy sent bien qu'il a sa vie entre ses mains. Elle tremble de froid, de peur, d'excitation. Elle s'entend rire, terrifiée par l'écho de sa voix sous la voûte sombre. Elle reprend son sang-froid grâce à cette jeune femme qui ne cesse de la rassurer. Elle aime la douceur de son regard et le parfum frais que ses cheveux libèrent. Amy sent qu'elle est de son côté car lorsque les questions se font trop pressantes, trop brutales, un simple signe de tête vers l'homme au regard glacé et tout redevient paisible... Puis un jeune homme en costume lui prépare un café, comme elle l'aime : très chaud et très sucré. Amy a cru que le monde enfin marchait avec elle, pour elle, cette nuit-là._

Cette nuit-là ? Quelle nuit ?

Ce n'est pas sa faute si elle a toujours eu peur des monstres cachés sous les lits ou dans les placards. Si chaque soir, petite fille, elle ne pouvait pas s'endormir sans avoir minutieusement explorer sa chambre, pour être sûre que rien ne se cachait, prêt à se glisser dans son lit... Elle ne supportait pas d'être interrompue pendant ce rituel. Alex sait tout cela. Il sait que ce n'est pas sa faute si elle ne se rend jamais bien compte où cède la réalité face aux rêves . Elle ne croit pas que tous ses cauchemars soient réels, mais elle sait que certains le sont....et ça suffit pour qu'en elle tout se perde. Après les nuits d'attente, les journées vides, lorsqu' Alex rentre enfin, elle voit bien qu'il est à la fois abattu et surexcité. Elle comprend qu'il est revenu vers elle comme à regret. Et, souvent, l'odeur de la poudre et du sang suit chacun de ses gestes, imprègne ses vêtements. Doucement, il a commencé à changer, il a fini par oublier qu'elle était là.

Alors ce n'est pas sa faute, si elle a tout le temps peur.

_Vous avez besoin de mon mari ? Moi aussi. Il a promis de me protéger, toujours...Honorer et chérir, vous comprenez ? Sa voix a tremblé un peu. Elle a eu honte de dire tout ça. Le regard trop clair s'est adouci enfin, l'homme a sourit brusquement, sans raison. Une main chaude et solide s'est posée sur son épaule. Et pendant un instant, le tissu rêche et gris du manteau militaire a effleuré la nuque de la jeune femme. Amy s'est sentie réconfortée. Choisie. Il va veiller sur vous, c'est promis...un regard tranchant et terrible vers Alex, une menace à peine voilée...Mais son mari a saisi son bras et l'a serré fort, trop fort, avant de l'entraîner vers la sortie. Ses jambes étaient lourdes et son coeur battait furieusement. Elle s'est senti soulevée du sol, comme par un vertige étrange et le plafond s'est ouvert sur un ciel sombre, la pluie se déversant sur son visage. Elle pouvait sentir la colère qui faisait trembler les doigts d'Alex, une colère brûlante. Elle a cru entendre la jeune femme crier quelque chose...ne recommence pas...s'est trop risqué...ça ne marchera pas, cette fois ! L'inquiétude faisait vibrer sa voix. Pendant un instant, Amy en avait été terrifiée. _

Puis, plus rien. L'oubli. Presque. Il n'a pas fallu grand chose, une image, un mot pour que tout rugisse en elle ...Un autre café...une autre nuit ? Non, en plein jour...cette fois. Comment a-t-il su, pour le café ? Comment a-t-elle su, pour les cellules vitrées, au bout d'un long couloir sombre, dans l'épaisseur des murs ? Elle venait pour la première fois, non ? Et puis cette fois-là (_cette fois-là....)_, tout s'était passé tellement plus vite...

Alex et ses sales petites manies, ses expériences...ses sorties nocturnes pour aller chercher...quoi ? Les heures passées dans son laboratoire, indifférent à tout et à tous... Un sursaut d'amertume et de colère mêlées lui fait reprendre pleinement conscience. Combien de fois a-t-elle ainsi perdu le fil de sa vie ? Combien de fois le miroir lui a-t-il renvoyé cette image faussée, trouble, où semblaient s'incarner toutes ses peurs ? Un goût amer dans sa bouche...Comme le sol est froid... Elle peut apercevoir les éprouvettes sur le plan de travail d'un blanc immaculé. Et, tout autour, les multiples caissons vitrés où vivaient des végétaux étranges. Tout à l'heure, elle a essayé de lire les étiquettes, mais impossible...Les mots n'avaient pas de sens, la langue était...inconnue. Alors elle a saisi un des tabouret blanc pour renverser les tubes, fracasser les vitrines, heureuse et soulagée, comme une enfant qui détruit tout autour d'elle juste pour le plaisir de faire du bruit. Puis elle a ouvert en grand les fenêtres, laissant la nuit envahir le labo.

Doucement, elle s'allonge. Les yeux clos, elle n'a plus mal, enfin. Elle ne sent plus ses bras, ses jambes. Son corps se dénoue. Le sang répandu brille sous la lune et les éclats de verre allument des lueurs étranges, inversant ciel et terre. Comme la première fois.

_Les deux corps sont étroitement mêlés. La main (?) du plus fort s'enfonce profondément dans les entrailles de l'autre, et ressort, visqueuse, emportant des matières brunes et blanches, os et graisse, nerfs et veines . Un hurlement lui vrille les tympans, semblant creuser un abîme au plus profond d'elle-même. Puis elle comprend que le cri vient d'elle. L'autre s'est défendu, crochetant ses doigts (?) dans les yeux de son adversaire. Une humeur blanche a couvert ses joues quand il s'est arraché au corps qui le torturait, laissant voir ses orbites vides et sanglantes. La gueule largement ouverte, la babines retroussées, la douleur et la haine l'avaient fait hurler sans fin. _

Voilà, c'est là que tout avait commencé. _Je promets de ne plus te suivre. Je voulais juste comprendre, je voulais savoir qui tu es. _

_Ses bras autour d'elle, et ses lèvres glacées qui ne pouvaient la rassurer...Tout ira bien...Tu vas tout oublier. _

Maintenant, c'est trop tard. Maintenant, elle se souvient de tout. Et c'est tellement mieux ainsi. On ne pourra rien lui prendre, cette fois. Elle n'aura plus à choisir entre le vrai et le faux, l'indicible et le pardonnable. Et même si elle peut entendre l'escalier de bois trembler sous les pas pressés de son mari, même si elle sait qu'il ne vient pas seul, Amy sourit en pensant que plus personne ne pourra la forcer à oublier. Plus personne ne pourra lui mentir.


End file.
